1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic filing system, and in particular relates to an electronic filing system capable of automatically starting a document reading operation under prescribed reading conditions stored as private use default in a program and/or data storage medium which is detachably mounted to a personal computer.
2. Discussion of the Background
One general problem in background original document reading systems is that one or more reading conditions are required to be set per each of original documents to be read before reading, because the document reading conditions generally vary based on the kind of the original document to be read.
Further, the appropriate setting of reading conditions generally requires a prescribed level of skill. Thus, it is generally difficult for a document reading system to be designed so that prescribed reading conditions are automatically set per each of the original documents to be read, and accordingly, background image filing systems usually do not employ such a document reading system.
Japanese Patent Application No. 869519 describes an image filing system which includes an original document-reading device and simplifies an operation, such as selecting an operation menu and setting original document reading conditions, for a reading apparatus. Moreover a reading operation is automatically started when an original document is set.
Such a background electronic filing system is equipped with an original document existence-detecting device and is capable of registering, storing, and retrieving image data obtained by the reading apparatus. Thus, a registering operation (i.e. a data storing operation) is automatically started when setting of the original document is detected and the electronic filing system is on input-standby.
The background electronic filing system is also equipped with a reading condition maintaining apparatus for maintaining one or more reading conditions set previously, wherein image data of an original document is automatically read and registered based on the set reading conditions.
However, the Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 8-69519 does not refer to a recording apparatus for recording image data read from the original document in a program and/or data storage medium, and rather discloses that the image data is stored in a RAM of a personal computer.
On the other hand, a user may sometimes desire to operate the electronic filing system under prescribed document reading conditions of private use rather than a prescribed commonly used default to satisfy his or her preference. In such a case, if reading conditions of the default are modified and stored in a prescribed area, which is secured in a hard disc of the personal computer, an effort of the user increases due to having to input a necessary ID and request the modified reading conditions from the hard disc. In addition, maintenance of various IDs is generally burdensome for a company.